joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Dallon "Longshot" Maya
Dallon "Longshot" Maya serves as an antagonist, and occasional protagonist, within the Zarvok Federations continuity. He is well-known as a mercenary throughout Mobius and even within the small part of the galaxy, seeking out work that others may hire him for... as long as he gets paid the appropriate amount. His skill and precision with a sniper rifle has entitled him the nickname: Longshot. Basic Info Name: Dallon Perkins Maya Age: 32 Gender: Male Species: Mobian Race: Fox Height: 3 Foot, 8 Inches Weight: 89.6 Pounds Eye Color: Yellow Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): April 6th, 3205 Location of Birth: Soleanna, Emerald Sea (Eurish), Mobius Occupation: Mercenary Nicknames: Longshot Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 6 out of 10 Perception: 9 out of 10 Endurance: 5 out of 10 Charisma: 4 out of 10 Intelligence: 5 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 0 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Dallon "Longshot" Maya is a white furred Mobian that stands at three foot and eight inches tall, while also weighing eighty-nine point six pounds, along with yellow eyes, a single tail that has a gray tip, and gray fur around his muzzle. He usually has his "Halverd" in a gray holster on his left hip, and his "Daveshik in a gray holster on his back. Standard Attire Dallon usually wears a personal stealthsuit that bears a black and gray color scheme, with said suit being made out of Kevlar KM2. To be more specific, the suit consists of a black helmet with a gray visor, a black chest-plate with gray outlines, black leggings, gray boots with black outlines, and gray combat gloves with a black circle in the middle. The suit also comes attached with a holster on the left legging and the back. Alternate Attires TBA Personality Casual-Wise Dallon isn't really what you'd call the sociable type. Though not exactly an introvert, Dallon only talks to people when it is referring to his contracts and targets, though when he does talk he's usually in a serious expression. Of course there is rare occasions where he'll strike up a conversation for the hell of it, though that is very rare. To put it simply: Dallon doesn't like to socialize and is usually serious most of the time. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Dallon prefers to strike at opponents from afar rather than up close and personal. Rather it being out of fear though, it's so he can avoid some amount of detection from his target, with his skill with a sniper rifle also the reason for his preference. Dallon is more of the work alone, hit and run type of combatant, preferring to end an opponent right there and then with a shot to the head instead of a prolonged fight and with teammates. Preferences Likes: Sniper Rifles, Contracts, ??? Dislikes: Long Fights, ??? Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives * TBA Allies/Friends * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * ??? Equipment Weapons Daveshik (High Powered .50 Silencer Sniper Rifle) Dallon's main weapon of choice is a high powered .50 silencer sniper rifle he refers to as Daveshik. Specifically, it is a high powered sniper rifle that comes with an attachable silencer upon the end of the barrel, able to shoot .50 Caliber bullets that can be modified to be Armor Piercing (AP). The rifle comes with a seven round cartridge that allows seven shots to be fired before reload, along with a high-powered thermal scope, which allows Dallon to see targets from afar, as well as some invisible opponents. Halverd (.38 Special Heavy Revolver) Dallon's secondary weapon of choice is his heavy revolver he refers to as Halverd, which shoots .38 Special Rounds that can be modified to be Armor Piercing (AP). Unlike his Daveshik however, his revolver is more of a defensive weapon rather than a offensive weapon, though he is able to quick-draw it from it's holster, which he can do it to quickly catch an opponent off-guard when approaching. The revolver is able to fire six bullets from it's cylinder clip before it needs to be reloaded as well. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Marksmanship Dallon is an excellent Marksman, being able to pick off targets one by one with Daveshik and Halverd, should conditions apply. Stealth Thanks to his stealth-suit, Dallon is able to strike his opponent from visibly nowhere, as he will disappear in one place, and then a few minutes later, he will reappear in the next to fire a bullet at someone's head. Weaknesses Dallon has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know his weaknesses, you must figure them out. Appearances Any appearance in Series', Roleplays, Etc, are listed here. Canon Zarvok Federations Continuity Non-Canon N/A Unknown/Variable N/A Battles with other Characters in Canon ??? History (3205 - Present) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # ??? Gallery Want to post pictures about this character to share to the community? Here ya go o3o